The contractor will develop the Immunology Information Integration (I3) platform. I3 employs an ontology-based data model to index, query, and virtualize data/metadata, knowledge and tools of the DAIT repositories. I3 relies on GeneTegra data source models, which are representations of the data schema codified in the Web Ontology Language (OWL). A user interface will be developed to prototype integrated data query, retrieval, and analyses. The Contractor will work with the expert consultant team in defining common workflows, identifying the tools needed for such workflows to be executed, and building tool and workflow descriptors within Galaxy.